Demon X: The beginning of a new chance
by Kasumi Michealis
Summary: Naruto has been adopted by Rukia Kurosaki who is the mother of TenTen. What chances will Naruto have now that he has a mother and a sister? And who is this Dizz guy? What about this organization called Demon X? Little bit of NaruHinaSaku, Oc/Ten. Rating might change but may not depends on how it goes. A/N: adopted version
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did. This story was originally made by DemonRedBeastBoy but I have now adopted it as my own with his permision.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this. I did fix a couple of things but nothing major. Please R&R.

Prologue:

In a barren, lifeless strech of land a demoness laid on the grass staring up at the stormy sky, her long ten tails flowing behing her as she began to stand. She was known as Juubi no Ookami . Better known at the ten tailed demonic wolf . She was the true leader of the tailed demons but something happened.

She was betrayed by her demon friends because Kyuubi wanted to be the demons' leader. He had her sealed away in a jinchuriki known as the Sage of Six paths however their was a price when the sage died. He was reborn again and again.

Now 270 years later, a baby laid crying as his red eyes looked at a woman with dark hair and the eyes of the sharingan. She smiled as she held him. " Shh my little one your okaa-san his here. " she cooed rocking him.

Slowly the baby stopped and stared at her before giggling trying to play with her hair. A man came in with Blue hair and sliver eyes smiling. "He is beautiful honey." he said kissing her cheek. As she smiled at him she looked at her son. "My boy, my Dizz-kun." she said causing the baby to giggle again.

Meanwhile, in the Konohagakure, the Nine tailed fox attacked with such varicosity and spite as he destroyed everything that came into his path until a man with blonde hair appeared and stared at the fox glaring at him before staring at the baby in his arms .

"I am so sorry my son if your mom was alive she would kill me but I must do this." he said as the newborn Naruto slept . The young Hokage smiled a bit before looking back up at the huge fox. " time for you to go baka kitsune! REAPER DEATH SEAL!" he yelled as a white light started to pulled the fox into the baby causing the fox to scream out "DAMN YOU HUMAN! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he yelled before he was gone and, sadly, the 4th Hokage as well.

While the baby laid crying, as if to mourn his father's death, unaware of what was going to happen in the future, unaware of the battles he would face and the friends he would meet. Naruto was now a jinchuriki and soon he would be part of a team of Jinchuriki. A team known as Demon Xtreme and would learn a lot from its leader.

As the baby laid there, it was found by Kakashi and a few of the Anbu, Kakashi looked at the body of his dead sensei and felt tears falling down. _'Sensei' _he thought as he cried a bit before looking back at the baby.

He stared at him for a second before looking at his team. " Take him to the Hokage now!" he said as his men nodded before they disappeared with Naruto.

The body of the 4th Hoakge was taken to the center of the village allowing a few of them to mourn for him not aware of his son's survival. As the village was mourning about the death of the Fourth Hokage, Third Hokage Sarotobi had his hands full at the moment because the idiots known as the concil were debating the poor child's fate. Half of them were yelling ruthlessly to kill him while the other's said to not kill him.

Sarotobi sighed as he leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. He thought about Minato and how much he wanted him to be here not only for his son but so he wouldn't have to deal with the council.

Sarotobi got up. " We will not kill him however we will have him live with a clan member to help raise him right." he decided causing everyone to fall silent. As he stared at the council he saw one woman get up.

She had blood red hair and was holding a huge sword as she said to the Hokage, " I will take him if I may? I have always wanted a son and I think my daughter, Tenten, will love having a younger brother." she said, smiling as she was handed the baby. She smiled at the sleeping child and looked back at the 3rd Hokage before signing the papers.

Sarotobi smiled at her " Thank you for taking him Lady Kurosaki." he said gratefully as the red headed woman bowed ignoring the crys of the council about her having the baby. Rukia Kurosaki got out of her chair leaving while tickling the baby causing it to giggle uncontrolably. She smiled_ ' My son you will be welcome in my house and you will have a family like my sister Kushina would have wanted.' _she thought before she disappeared to her home.

a/n: i hope you all enjoyed this! DemonRedBeastBoy I sincerely hope that this did you justice and i want to thank you yet again for letting me adopt this story! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

*12 years later*

A boy with blond hair was on a mountain staring at the midnight blue sky. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and every one was asleep. It has been over 12 years since his adoption by Rukia Kurosakiand as far as he knew she was his she acted like it which was scary.

Just the other day she had gotten pissed with him for painting then wall of the academy but laughed when she had found out he had painted Sasuke Uchiha pink. Naruto too , found that funny even his sister Ten Ten found it paused his thoughts as he went back to his sister. She was a great weapons expert and fun to be around but she did have her moments when she was scary. Like last night when he accidentally walked in on her naked.

_' I didn't know anyone was in there and she still tried to kill me' _he thought as he winced with fear.

Naruto shrugged before smirking , he stood on his feet looking down the mountain. An evil smile came onto his face as he held up some paint. _'Well time to have some fun' _he thought as he jumped down.

Meanwhile in a village located in Demon country or as it was known as The Village hidden in the Eclipse. A 12 year old child slept in a tree or so it looked what he was really doing was talking with the 10 tailed wolf that lived inside of him.

_"You want me to locate others like you?"_ A huge wolf asked looking at him as she raised an eyebrow at how preposterous that sounded.

"Yes Jubi. I do."He replied staring at the huge wolf . Unlike most demon seal his was unique . The wolf in front of him was wearing a collar which was attached to a chain but she was still scary as hell . Her razor sharp teeth was enough to make him shake but he stood his ground. He was the jinchuriki here and he was not going to show her any fear.

The Demon however looked amused at the young child and found his attempt at being brave rather cute. She smiled showing her huge sharp teeth. _" And why is the reason you wish to find the others like you?" _she asked witha amused tone with a little curiousity thrown in.

The preteen stared at the demon gulping as he saw the teeth "B-Because I wanted to meet the other and maybe talk with them." he said staring at the huge demon trying not to show any fear.

THe Wolf smirked at him bemused as she laid down._ "Hmm interesting are sure there is no other reason?"_

The preteen stared at the wolf still holding his ground as he heard the curiousity in her voice. " Yeah thats it for right now." he lied as he looked at her in the eyes.

Juubi's eyes were very unique to him for they both held power that was far greater then he could ever imagine Juubi was known as the most powerful demon to ever live and the reason was her eyes. She granted humans the power of her eyes.

In her right eye lies the sharingan which is the doijutsu of the Uchiha clan and it allows her tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan.

In her left eye was the eye technique known as the Rinnegan which was said to give the user the ability to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all six forms of chakra nature transformation which, as noted by Juubi no Ookami, literally allows its user to use any technique they wish. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques. Like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, the Rinnegan also allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers also Juubi said by using a technique called the Outer path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, allows her to use Rinnegan to revive all people who have recently died.

But not only that but she also had in both eyes the ability to use something called the Byakugan. One of the abilities of the Byakugan is that it gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra.

With these 3 abilities Juubi was a powerful Demon. However she was still tricked and sealed away. Doomed to never die only to be reborn over and over again in her jinchuriki although she did give him some gift,s he can use her 3 eyes techniques at will so he won't be able to die so quickly. It gives him a big advantage in a fight. However he hardly does it unless its an emergency. But she does not blame him.

Juubi stared down at her jailor with an evil grin _"I will help you Dizz-kun although I will want a reward for my troubles and I will get it when we are done." _

"Dizz wake up!"

_"... hmm mommy is calling you we will continue this later..." _The Wolf said before she cast Dizz out.

Dizz fell out of the tree as a result of being suddenly ejected out of his mind so quickly and not to mention painfully. "Ow my ass. " he groaned rubbing his now sore bottom as his mother giggled at her son's fall.

"Talking to Juubi again?" She asked with a warm smile as her son 's mother believe it or not was an Uchiha who left her village to follow a man she fell for years ago during the great ninja war. Her name was Soi Uchiha and she was a retired assassin ninja. She had been living in the Village of Eclipse for years now raising her son but now it was time that she went back to the Leaf seeing as her husband had died years ago. _Has it been that long? _Soi often wonders that when she dreams about her late husband's death all those years ago.

Dizz saw his mother drift off and started poking her. "Oh hey snap out of I- ah!" before he could finished he was propelled into the tree because apparently she got startled.

As Soi blinked she blushed from embarassment. "Gomen Dizz-kun but you scared me. What?" she asked him shook his head.

"Nothing but what do you need okaa-san?" he asked her as he got up.

Soi smiled at him said before she turned. "Nothing much just wanted to tell you dinner is ready and to come eat." she said walking off.

Dizz smiled. He was starving. "I will be right there" he said as he stretched his arms. Dizz looked back at the sky smiling to himself. "Soon I will find everyone I we will stand together." he whispered before he heard Soi calling him to come eat or she was going to use him as target practice. Dizz smiled as he took off to eat.

Meanwhile back in the hidden leaf , Naruto had just gotten done with painting the Hokage mountain and was looking proudly at his work. "Man I should be thew next Da Vinci!" he stated, happily laughing. That happiness would be short-lived given that right behind him was the very last person he want to see.

"Yes honey you should be." he female voice said causing Naruto to go pale as he slowly looked up . And there standing right over him was his Mother.

Naruto gulped. "Uh hi what are you doing up?" he asked scared as his mother smiled at him but underneath she wanted to strangle him for doing this.

"Oh I was just getting some fresh air you?" she asked in a calm tone.

Naruto stared at her. "Um...same? Am I dead?" he asked her seeing her sword on her back actually it was just a wooden one but she used it on him when he did something like this, although it was rare.

Rukia smiled at her son as she pulled out the wooden blade "You get a 10 second head start sweety!" she said in a scary kind of mother tone.

Naruto gave her a weak smile as he took of in a dust cloud only to be chased down as his mother chased after him while he ran screaming calling out that what he was doing was harmless. As they ran on the monument, his older sister TenTen watched laughing at how much her brother feared there mother and her wooden sword, although that sword was scary, but Naruto deserved it for painting the Hokage mountain. She looked down to see what he drew and when she did TenTen burst out laughing.

All 4 hokages looked like women and Naruto had painted, where the 5th Hokage would be, with the words 'THIS SPACE BELONGS TO NARUTO KUROSKAI DON'T TOUCH IT CAUSE I LICKED IT!'.

TenTen shook her head at her crazy blond little brother and laughed harder as she heard Naruto beg for mercy from their house grinned watching while thinking _' You will be Hokage if you just stop doing stupid things!'_

After a few minutes Naruto pouted as he sat down with his mother and sister. "I thought it was funny!" he said as his mother put a plate of breakfast on the table in front of sighed as she stared at her son.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "It was, but you still should respect the Hokages." Tenten said glaring at her brother as she took a bite of her food.

Naruto kept pouting as he scoffed at Tenten's statement. "But the 3rd is a pervert! I have seen him peeping on women!" he said in his defense causing his mother to laugh. Naruto stared at her now wondering why was she laughing when he was being serious.

Rukia stopped for a second smiling at her adopted son before she sat down next to him. "He may be sa pervert but he is still the Hokage now after school today I want you to clean up the mountain." she said as she handed him his lunch for the day while Tenten put on her Leaf Headband.

Naruto pouted but nodded. "Okay Okaa-sama but if I pass the exam can I train to work with weapons like you and Tenten?" he asked smiling as his sister grinning liking the idea of helping her brother learn about weapons.

Rukia paused as she thought for a minute. "Hmm I don't see why not but I want you to pass the exams. I know you will, seeing as how you know a few extra things that should help with that." she said grinning as her son hugged her before he grabbed his sword and ran out the door leaving his mother and sister watching him.

TenTen looked up at her mother. "I can help if you want." she offered as her mother looked over at her.

"That would be nice now get going before you are late for your team meeting with Guy sensei." she said as she kissed TenTen's for head and sent her off.

Rukia sat on her couch as she stared at a picture on the wall. It was of her, Minato, and Kushina who were all laughing as Jaraiya laid on the ground with them on top of him as Kushina was ripping up his perverted book. Rukia looked at it she picked up the picture. "You would be proud of how kind he is Kushina-chan." she said as a small tear went down her face. " And if he passes I will give him what you told me too before you died."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In was a hot day as two ninja walked into the village. One was a woman who looked to be in her late 30s while the boy she was with looked to be in his early teens, around 13 or 14 years old. When they arrived at the gate, the teen looked at the two guards that were there. Soi and Dizz signed a few papers and went off to see the Hokage.

It was at that time when Juubi stared growling in the depths of the young man's mind. "Juubi-san whats wrong?" he asked her, hearing the growling.

Juubi's eyes could be seen from her cage both with the Kekki Genki hers eyes looked filled with rage._ "One of my demon children is here."_ she said to him causing him to blink in confusion.

Dizz tilted his head. "Really? Which one?" he asked not looking as to where he was going .

Juubi sniffed. _"I'm not sure but we will find out soon enough."_ she told him before going back to sleep. That was when Dizz hit a pole . He had walked right into it after his talk with the wolf and when he did his mother only laughed. Dizz looked at his mother, pouting, as he got up and started to walk towards the Hokage's office.

Meanwhile with Naruto Kurosaki was sitting in class bored out of his mind as he watched the others do their graduation test.

Naruto was awaiting on his turn . Sadly, there was no way in the seven layers of hell he was going to do regular shadow clones since he could not. After failing at it the first few times, Naruto decided to talk to his mom and he found out why he could not get it. It was because he had too much chakra. So after talking with her and not to mention a lot of begging he had convinced his mom to teach him a jonin level sahdow clone technique called Kage Bushin No Jutsu. A better version than the regular shadow clone jutsu and he could make a ton of them.

Iruka Sensei went through the list looking at the names when he finally called on Naruto.

Grinning, the fox jinchuriki leaped up from his seat and grinned. Iruka-Sensei smiled "Ok ,Naruto. I want you to transform into me ok?" he asked.

Naruto had an evil grin as he looked at Iruka . Smiling he said "Ok Iruka sensei….. SEXY JUTSU!" he shouted transforming into a fully nude girl with long blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes. The look on Iruka's face was pricelessas he fell on the floor with a huge nose bleed while Naruto burst out laughing. Iruka sensei got up staring at Naruto

" BAKA STOP FOOLING AROUND!" he shouted at Naruto which didn't really not scare him.

Naruto just smiled. "But it was funny!" he said pouting .

Iruka sighed. "Whatever. Now clones. " he said.

Naruto grinned wider and then placed his hands across and shouted " KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!". Suddenly 35 clones appeared in the room all perfect. Once Iruka saw this both him and Misuki-sensei's mouths dropped. Meanwhile, all 35 of the clones were grinning at them.

**The next day**

Naruto was a bit depressed because of the fact that he had found out the truth of what he was . Naruto now knew he was the jinchuuriki that played host to the evil nine tailed fox demon. Naruto sat in his seat as he heard the names of the teams and was glad that Sakura was on his team but hated the fact that Sasuke was there too. Slamming his head on the desk he thought 'Why did that emo bastard have to be on the team with me? Now I'll never get Sakura to notice me.. ..NO! I will get her to notice me!' he thought before he heard the door open.

A boy around the age of 13 walked in looking around "Um hi. I'm Reimei Kuchiku but everyone calls me Dizz." he said looking around before he walked up to Iruka-sensei.

Naruto looked at the teen tilting his head. He had long black hair with streaks for blood red in it, he had eyes that looked like gold and tan skin. He was wearing a black trench coat, a red muscle shirt that showed off his body and black pants with red streaks along the side. As the teen talked with Iruka Sensei Naruto noticed something else. There was a black dog collar around his neck and the tip of the teens ears were pointed. Naruto saw Iruka-sensei nod before he turned to announce something.

"Ok it appears that Reimei is going to be assigned to team 7 by order of the Hokage. Reimei has transferred here from the Village Hidden in the eclipse so please welcome him." he announces before he points Dizz to a seat next to Naruto. Dizz looks over at him before he walks over and sits next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and grinned. "Welcome to the Leaf! I am Naruto Kurosaki." The blonde Jinchuriki said, holding out his hand.

Dizz smiled at how nice Naruto was and shook his hand. "Reimei Kuchiku but you can call me Dizz." he said as he began to smirk.

Suddenly they hear a scoff coming from the emo guy of the class, Sasuke Uchiha.

When Dizz heard it he slowly turned to look at Sasuke. "You got a problem?" he asked calmly as he saw Sasuke smirk.

The Uchiha sat in his chair staring at him "Nothing just wondering what kind of loser wears your kind of outfit?" he asked as he thought what Dizz was wearing looked dumb.

Now Soi told her son to be good and not fight with anyone but this Sasuke guy looked like a pampered little bitch. So he stared at the smirking Sasuke ."I believe one that would look damn good in this one. Don't worry, your outfit is cool, too, if you want some snake bastard to rape you up your little ass that is." he said which caused the boys to laugh and the girls to gasp. The fan girls were irate and now wanted to kill Dizz for that comment. Hinata, meanwhile, was holding back giggles.

Naruto could not breath at all because he was laughing to damn hard at the comment and at Sasuke's reaction. The look on Sasuke's face was of shock and embarrassment at Dizz. No one, not even Naruto, had ever said that to him and now he was pissed. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and lunged at Dizz only to get a swift kick directed into the chin knocking him out cold.

Dizz looks down at the unconscious Uchiha and smirks at him. "Well we now know you're an idiot." he said not seeing the pissed off fan girls.

By the look of it there were about to attack however luck was on Dizz's side that day as the teams' senseis arrived to take their team with them for the exception of team 7.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Dizz were sitting down waiting for there Sensei . Dizz looked at Naruto then looked at Saukra . Dizz was bored out of his mind when he looked at the unconscious Uchiha and got an idea.

Dizz walked over to Sasuke and tied him to the ceiling while Naruto and Saukra weren't looking. After he was done their sensei arrived. He had short sliver hair and was wearing a mask over his eye. The man's name was Kakashi Hataki and he was one of the best ninja in the village.

Kakashi looked around at the class and counted the students. His eye brow raised up as he only counted 3 genin._ 'Now I could have sworn that Lord Hokage told me I would have four …hmm guess I was imagining things.'_ he thought before something was thrown at his head. He looked at them and saw Naruto grinning at him. Kakashi stared at him with a blink expression "My first impression of you all is that… I hate you." he said causing their faces to fall. Kakashi smiled. "Ok team 7 come with me." he said walking out of the room while Naruto, Sakura and Dizz followed him out.

**Meanwhile on the ceiling**

A bound and gagged Sasuke was struggling to get free from the binds as it started to get dark outside.

_A/N: sorry for the delay on this chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to update my other story in around a week or two depending on how much homework._

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto! If i did i would not be here! This story is adopted so i cannot take credit. I just edited some parts. **_

_Please r&r!_


End file.
